The Next Spider
by angel57
Summary: After May Parker was born, many years later, Peter and M.J had another child named, Eric. Eric had a son. And this story is about him. Him and his spider sense...
1. Author's Note

Author's Note :  
Actually, this is what you would call a note of disclaimers.   
  
I do not own the orignal story plot. As in the original stuffs of Spider-Man. But I do own this very new plot of mine. The following characters;  
  
-Terrence 'Terry' Parker  
-Scarlet Ariel Haynes  
-Randal Molten  
-Kerens Rendition  
-Drake Jackson  
  
belongs to me and maybe more to come or something like that.   
  
So whatever it is, I do not own Spider-Man so pls dont' sue me. I'm only a teen. No money eh ! So thank you very much and enjoy the story....  
  
Your sincerely,   
Angel  
  
P.S this goes to all the chapters in the story ! Thanks ! :P 


	2. 01

| The Next Spider |  
  
"Vain girl, since you love to weave so very much, why don't you go and spin forever." Then the vengeful goddess sprinkled Arachne with hellbane, and the girl's hair fell off, and her nose and ears fell off. Her head shrank to a tiny size until she was mostly a giant belly. But her fingers could still weave, and within minutes, Arachne, the first spider on earth, wove the first magnificent web. – the story of Arachne  
  
  
  
| Chapter One |  
  
'With great power, comes great responsibility…'  
  
  
  
Black was the colour he sees. All were scurrying towards him.  
  
Upon coming closer, they had eight legs.  
  
Eight horrible, hairy looking legs. Skinny like stick, scurrying. As fast as they can.   
  
They were coming towards him.  
  
He breathed hard. So hard he can sense that his breathing is causing a rhythm, to a beat.   
  
A vibration, in which causing them to come closer and closer and closer and closer…  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
"AHHHHHHHH !"  
  
"Honey… are you okay ?" a worried female voice asked.  
  
His light brown eyes looked at his mother.   
  
His mother, Sara Parker was a free lance interior designer. He does not really understand the job, to him, she is just a designer that works at home. She had elbow length black hair which is now tied up in a ponytail and black eyes. She has a fair skin complexion. She is the same height as him. 5" 7.8'.   
  
Cold sweat was falling of his face. He rubbed them away.   
  
"I think so…" he whispered.   
  
"Terry… what is wrong ?"   
  
"I dreamt of it again…" he closed his eyes then the images appeared again.   
  
"They are so scary ! I wished I was dead ! I swear I did wish that ! They were just crawling and crawling… Damn it !"  
  
"Terry, don't swear…"   
  
"I'm sorry ! I don't even know what is that… I'm scared of that…"   
  
He hugged his knees.   
  
"You want to get up early ? I mean it's six thirty…" glancing at the clock on the wall. "Or you can sleep for another half an hour…"   
  
He let go of his knees. Wiped away his sweat.   
  
"Nah… I think I shall be awake !"   
  
He shook his head, in sort of a sleepy way and picked up his black spectacles and wore it. In an oversize black shirt and blue pants, he then, with heavy steps, walked to the toilet.  
  
His mother made sure he walked into the toilet then slowly made her way to the kitchen.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
"Honey ! Hurry up ! You gotta go to school remember ? Today is still a Friday ! A school day !"   
  
"Yeah coming…" he walked the stairs sloppy as usual.   
  
"What's wrong dear ?" his mother asked.   
  
"Nothing… Just thinking… It's another boring school day…"   
  
"Why ?"   
  
"No reason…"   
  
"Why ?"   
  
"No reason, mum !"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Just like your grandpa…"   
  
Terry looked away.   
  
His grandpa, Peter, was his closest friend. Or maybe the only friend that he will get.   
  
His mind was in a daze as he was thinking of his grandpa. Then suddenly unexpectedly, They appeared.   
  
The black crawl thing then slowly stared to crawl towards him. Closer and closer and closer and closer.  
  
"Son… son… TERRY !"  
  
His eyes jerked back into reality.   
  
"Are you okay ?"   
  
It was his dad.  
  
His dad, Eric Parker was a doctor for babies. He has light brown hair with light brown eyes. About five inches taller   
then him.   
  
"Yeah… I'm fine…"   
  
"You were just staring into the air like an idiot…"   
  
"Huh ?"   
  
"Yeah… and cold sweating… Are you sure you are okay ? Well if you are not, you don't have to come and visit your   
grandpa…"   
  
"NO ! I'm fine… I am… I'm going… I am…"   
  
"Fine, fine… You are going…"  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
"Grandpa ! See I know grandpa loves spiders ! I saw this guy on books ! His name is Spider Man !"   
  
"Yes, yes… I can see that…" his grandfather, chuckled. Terry's parents were there. Sara did not look that well. She seems to be crying for awhile. Eric was in his doctor dressing. He skipped work for awhile to see his father.  
  
"PI… PI… PI… PI… PI… PI… PI… PI… PI… PI…"  
  
"Let me read you the book grandpa…"   
  
"Sure go ahead, Terry…"   
  
"Today was another ordinary day in New York City. The whole place was silent until a security alarm went off…"   
  
"Very good, Terry. Continue…"   
  
"The Green Goblin was in the bank. He wanted to rob it. Then when he was about to leave… Spider Man appeared…"   
  
Terry smiled as he looked at all the pictures. Hi grandpa closed his eyes with a smile on his face.  
  
"PI… PI… PI… PI… PI… PI…PI…PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"   
  
One flat tone.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
"Hey, Parker ! Move it will ya ?" a voice inserted into his thoughts.   
  
He looked up. It was Drake Jackson. He has this thing onto picking on, weaker people, for example, Terrence Parker.  
  
Him.  
  
He had dark blue eyes like the sea and blondish brown hair. He is about three inches taller then him.  
  
Sometimes, Terry just cannot deny that Drake looks really handsome and cute and at least he has all those cute features with a perfect muscular body.   
  
Something that he does not have and will not get.   
  
To avoid trouble, Terry moved inside.   
  
Behind him was a girl and he thinks she is a very cool girl and beautiful as well.   
  
She had baby blue eyes with light blonde with red streaks, in which he thinks it is dyed. Her hair was elbow length. Right side parting with fringes touched her eyebrows, any longer ones are tucked behind the ear. He noticed that she seldom tie her hair.   
  
'What's her name again… Yeah… Scarlet. Scarlet Haynes…'  
  
"Scarlet, sit !" Drake commanded her.   
  
She glared at him. "I'm not your dog !"   
  
"SIT !" she looked away and sat down. Right next to Terry.   
  
Then Drake sat the other end with his friends talking about some boy stuffs that Terry does not understand.   
  
Terry looked at Scarlet.   
  
'Got to do what that asshole says… so pitiful…'  
  
"What are you staring at ?" she asked suddenly.  
  
He looked away. "Nothing… I wasn't looking at you…"   
  
"Oh yeah… then ?"  
  
"I was thinking…"   
  
"Of…"   
  
"Err…"   
  
She shook her head. "All boys are the same…"   
  
"I'm not…" he said, quietly.   
  
"Huh ?"   
  
"Well… I don't understand what they are talking about…"  
  
She slanted her sitting position. "Really ?"   
  
"Yup… Sorry to say… I don't think I might be a boy then…"   
  
"No, no, no… it's okay not to understand… so maybe not all crows are black… there are white ones… like you…"   
  
He blushed slightly. "Thanks…"   
  
"What's your name ? I only know your last…"   
  
"Terrence. Terrence Parker."  
  
"My name is…"   
  
"Scarlet Haynes… I know you…" he cut in.  
  
She stared at him. "How did you…"   
  
"You are my neighbour… well anyway… I doubt you even know that I existed in your neighbourhood…"   
  
She blushed slightly out of embarrassment. "Yeah I don't know…"   
  
"Never mind, it's better not knowing me then know me… I think you will be labelled… so better stay with your boyfriend…"   
  
"He's not my boyfriend," she resorted.   
  
"Sorry… I didn't know…"   
  
"Well… now you know… so don't you dare think any thoughts between me and him. It's disgusting !"  
  
"Then why are you following him around ?"   
  
"Cause… he makes me…"   
  
"Ha ?"   
  
"Look… overall… all I can say he's a jerk, a bustard and a son of a…"   
  
Terry covered her mouth. "Look… I get it… you don't have to scold him until so deviously…"   
  
She blushed and pushed away his hand. "Fine… sorry…"   
  
"Parker… Do you know what you are messing with ?" then the bus jerked they are at school.  
  
He looked up. Really and totally scared off. Drake was angry and in a short while, he is going to be dead.  
  
Scarlet pushing him away. "Stop it Drake ! Don't make yourself irritating here !"   
  
Terry moved out of his sit.   
  
"Come back here you coward !" he shouted.   
  
Scarlet blocked him. "Don't be an idiot, Drake ! Leave him alone !"   
  
Terry scramble out of the bus, as scared as a mouse being chased by a big cat.  
  
He walked away as fast as he can.   
  
"Parker ! You watch it ! You will pay for touching my girl !"  
  
"Who's your girl…"   
  
Then an argument could be heard in the background.   
  
'Stupid Friday…'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
to be continued.... 


	3. 02

| The Next Spider |  
  
"Vain girl, since you love to weave so very much, why don't you go and spin forever." Then the vengeful goddess sprinkled Arachne with hellbane, and the girl's hair fell off, and her nose and ears fell off. Her head shrank to a tiny size until she was mostly a giant belly. But her fingers could still weave, and within minutes, Arachne, the first spider on earth, wove the first magnificent web. – the story of Arachne  
  
  
  
| Chapter Two |  
  
'With great power, comes great responsibility…'  
  
  
"Hey Parker !" boomed a voice.   
  
'Shit… die, die, die, die… Just like the second period…'   
  
It was only lunchtime.  
  
"Hey I said Parker !" Then the next thing Terry knew was that he was begin slam by his locker.  
  
"Wha… Wha… What do you wan…"   
  
"Well you should know…"  
  
It was Drake and now he wants his life.   
  
He squirmed his eyes trying his best not see what was going to happen to him.  
  
"You know what Parker, basically you asked for it…"   
  
Then when he felt that the fist was near him then was pulled away.   
  
He opened one eye and saw Scarlet holding Drake's arm.   
  
"Get a life Drake !"   
  
"What do you mean ?" he shouted back at her.   
  
"Don't shout at me ! Don't you dare bully Terrence !"   
  
"So you even know his name !"   
  
"Yes ! I bother to ask ! So ? What does it gotta do with you ? I can ask as many person as I like ! It's not your problem ! And if you think that it's because I'm your girlfriend. I can tell you that I am not your girlfriend and never will be. The most is a friend. Okay ? Can I make things clear ! Please ! Stay out of my life ! Okay ? Sometimes I get pissed off by you ! And it's very irritating !"  
  
Drake stared at her with eyes wide.   
  
"What are you trying to say ?" he asked like almost desperate.   
  
She marched right up to his face. "You should know !" She raised her finger. She pressed her finger on his chest on every word she said. "Drake Jackson, you listen up ! You and I have no relationship at all and will never have one and if you ask why. I'll tell you why ! I hate your attitude ! You think to high of yourself ! You bully people ! Okay ? Is that enough for you ? So it's either you change or don't ever talk to me again !" she turned back to Terry and grabbed him and walked away.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
"Thank you," he said as they were safely in the school garden.   
  
"Nah, it's nothing ! I wanna say it to his face a long time ago !"   
  
He smiled.  
  
"I like your dimple."   
  
Then he stopped smiling.   
  
"Oh come on ! It doesn't I said you look nice means you have to stop !"   
  
He looked away. "Sorry…"   
  
"You don't like to talk much do you ?"   
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why ?"   
  
"Cause of my grandpa I think…"   
  
"Why ? What happened ?"   
  
"Me and my grandpa was the bestest best friend !"   
  
She laughed.   
  
"What's wrong ?"   
  
"You looked like a kid… never mind, forget about it, and continue !"  
  
"He helps me get friends… but since he went away… I don't dare to speak to anyone…"   
  
"Where did he go ?"   
  
He looked at her. Then to the other side.   
  
"Somewhere we all will go in the future… and we are visiting him today…"   
  
'He's dead ! Great ! Some questions !'  
  
"So… I hope you have fun… I mean clearing grave might be fun as you will never know what sort of thing you might find in that day !" she smiled at him.   
  
He blushed.   
  
"Are you okay ?" she asked after seeing him red.   
  
"Err… yeah… I think I got to go… see you…"   
  
"Okay…" she bit her lip. 'He's cute ! So cute ! I'm having him ? Mum would whine… but heck ! I love him !' "You want to go home together ?"   
  
He looked at the grass and grabbed on hold some of the grass. "Thanks but, my parents are picking me up after school…" he stood up.   
  
For the first time, she realise that Terry was tall. Very tall.   
  
'He is so tall. So cute ! Thank god he's my neighbour… Only his specs…' she smiled dreamily.   
  
"Are you okay ?" he cut her thoughts.   
  
"Yes ! See you Terrence !"   
  
"Please… call me Terry…"   
  
"Okay !" she smiled sweeter. 'Makes me feel close… gee, stop feeling that way Scarlet, he might not like you for all you care. Might !' "See you !"   
  
But he was already gone.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
"Terry… would you mind go to the back and pull out some of the grass ?" asked Sara.   
  
"Sure mum !" he walked to the back and kneeled down to pluck the grass. He was in a black oversize tee and blue faded jeans. He likes faded jeans. He pushed up his spectacles and started plucking grass. Then out of nowhere, a spider appeared.   
  
"Ma… Ma… Mum !" he stammered.   
  
"What is it ?" Sara asked.   
  
"There… There is a spider…"   
  
"Where ?"   
  
"There…"   
  
The spider was only a few feet away from him.   
  
He was scared.   
  
He hated spiders.   
  
Okay, maybe he liked it once. But he still hates them.   
  
"Look at its unique colour…" Eric remarked on the red and blue colour it has on it.  
  
It is not that big. Small then your palm but still it looked horrible.   
  
"Eric ! You know your son has a fear for spider !"   
  
"Sorry !" his dad smiled.  
  
Terry smiled but made a face. Now it is still the spider.  
  
Suddenly, it jumped up and landed on Terry's left hand. On hi back palm.   
  
"Ah !" he shouted.   
  
Then he flung away the spider into a few bushes nearby.   
  
"Ouch !" he whined.   
  
"Oh my god ! Honey ! Are you okay ?"   
  
Terry looked at his hand. On his left hand, between his thumb and index finger was a swollen wound. Seems like nothing much but it gave him a numb feeling. "Yeah… it's just numb…"   
  
"Do you wanna see the doctor ?"   
  
"No… I'm okay… let's just pull the grass…" he smiled and continue pulling the grass.  
  
Sara looked at Eric who just plainly shrugged.   
  
Terry stared at the grass. 'No more spiders right ? Right.'   
  
He continued with his pulling of grass but his eyes seemed to have something flashing over them. Something with eight legs.   
  
Spiders.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
"Terry… you slept for twenty hours… are you sure you are okay ?" Sara called form the door.   
  
Terry's room was in a mess. Clothes all over the floor with books on and off the table. Bed sheets were all over.  
  
"Huh…" he called out sleepily. "What do you mean…"   
  
"I'm coming in…"   
  
"Yeah sure…"  
  
The door opened.   
  
"Terry ! What did you do to your room ?"   
  
"Huh ?" He sat up blurry. His hair was in a mess and so are his clothes. The exact clothes he had worn yesterday. He has not change out. "What ? I'm tired…"   
  
"Are you sick ? Is it because of that spider ?"   
  
"No mum…"   
  
His mum touched his forehead. "You are fine…"   
  
She let go and Terry fell back to his bed.   
  
"Scarlet…"   
  
Terry's eye opened.   
  
"Scarlet is here ?" he asked. Sitting up. Eyes still half closed.   
  
"Yes. That was very nice of her. She asked if you were okay… but maybe I should ask her to leave…"   
  
"No…" he said almost immediately.   
  
His mother gave him a sly look. "Why ? You like her ?"   
  
He blushed slightly. "I don't know what you are talking about mum…"   
  
"Yeah, yeah… I believe you…"   
  
"Scarlet… you can come in now…"   
  
Scarlet peered from the side. "Sure ?"   
  
"Yes…"   
  
She smiled. Then turned to walk in. Then she fell. Terry looked at her. She looked back at him Then stood up quickly. She leaned against the door ledge. "See ! I'm fine…"  
  
Terry laughed.   
  
His mother smiled.   
  
"I shall leave you two love birds here…"   
  
"Mum…" Terry whined again.   
  
"Yes, yes. Sorry about the mess Scarlet… I have no idea what my son was doing last night…" Then when she reached the door. She turned back round. "No… I say no, hanky-panky in the room…" then comes flying a pillow. "Get out of here mum !"   
  
His mum dodged the pillow and picked it up. "I'll be watching…"   
  
Terry looked away. Like in a sense of embarrassment.  
  
"It's okay Terry…"   
  
He looked at her. "What brings you here ?"   
  
"Me ? You didn't go to school that's why…"   
  
"Oh… I think I was sick…" then he looked at her who is smiling.   
  
"What so funny ?"   
  
"Your hair…"   
  
He looked up. "Oh… just pushed them around. They'll be okay…" he stared to so his hair.   
  
"Hey… are you sure you are okay ?" she looked worried. "Your mum says you got a spider bite."   
  
"I'm fine… See ? I'm just right there…"   
  
"Oh yeah… I heard Drake got you beaten all up in second period yesterday…"   
  
"Oh… I'm fine…"   
  
"No… I insist seeing your wounds… come on take off your clothes…"   
  
He stared at her. 'And see my shapeless body… No way !' "No !"   
  
"Come on ! You got nothing to hide…"   
  
"I got…"   
  
"No… come on ! I'll apply medicated oil for you !"   
  
"No ! I'm fine !"   
  
Scarlet pushed him onto the bed and sat on top of him. Then she slowly took out his shirt.   
  
'Abs and muscles… That is so cool…'   
  
"Wow…" she said quietly. "You got so much muscles !"   
  
He stared at her like she was an alien. "You gotta be kidding !"   
  
"No ! I swear !"   
  
"Yeah right !"   
  
"You look very cute without your specs…"   
  
He stared at her. "I'm not wearing specs ?" he repeated in a flat tone.   
  
"Yes…" she giggled a bit. "Here…" she started to apply the oil on him.   
  
'I'm not wearing spectacles… What the heck…'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
to be continued.... 


	4. 03

| The Next Spider |  
  
"Vain girl, since you love to weave so very much, why don't you go and spin forever." Then the vengeful goddess sprinkled Arachne with hellbane, and the girl's hair fell off, and her nose and ears fell off. Her head shrank to a tiny size until she was mostly a giant belly. But her fingers could still weave, and within minutes, Arachne, the first spider on earth, wove the first magnificent web. – the story of Arachne  
  
  
  
| Chapter Three |  
  
'With great power, comes great responsibility…'  
  
  
"Mum ! I'm leaving for school…" Terry shouted from the living room.   
  
"Okay honey… you sure you are okay ?" Sara rushed out from the kitchen. She looked very worried.   
  
"Yes mum, I'm fine… it's not like I'm going to sleep again or something…"   
  
"You slept for one whole day yesterday…"   
  
"Yes, yes… I mean today is half day !" then grabbed his bag. "I'll be okay ! Just see you at lunch okay ?"   
  
"Do you think I have the choice of saying 'no' ?"   
  
"Nope !" he opened the door. "Bye ! Before I missed the bus !"   
  
Sara stared at his son's shadow. It seems that something when amiss about him. But she does not know what.  
  
He walked out of the house.   
  
As Terry passed by Scarlet's house, he began to think about her. Then he started scolding himself. 'What's the deal man ! Stop thinking about her, its not like she has a crush on you or you having a crush on her… I mean yes, yes, that must be it. When a girl is nice to a guy, he started to think far. Let's don't be such a guy shall we, Terrence Parker !'  
  
Then slowly, he walked. His mind was in sort of a mess. Yesterday was horrible. He missed school. Is it normal for nerds to miss school ?   
  
He did not know.   
  
All he knows is, he does not want to get into anymore trouble.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
"Hey Parker ! Was you sick yesterday ?" mocked Drake the first thing in the school campus.   
  
He bit his lips and ignored it and walked to his own locker.  
  
"Hello ? You turned mute or something is it ?"   
  
Terry still stayed silent.   
  
"Why ? You too scared to move ?" his voice seems to be nearing him very word he said.   
  
Then suddenly, something… It's just something… That got all the sense out of Terry. Something that kept on telling Terry about something that will be coming towards him.   
  
Then he turned behind and realised that everything.   
  
Everything.  
  
Everything had gone into a slow motion mode.   
  
Then he saw Drake's fit coming towards him.  
  
He slowly moved away from it, since he had the chance.   
  
"BAMN"   
  
It hit the edge of Terry's open locker.   
  
"AH !" Drake's knuckles gave a small 'crack' sound and then when he pulled his fit back to himself, there was a cut near the joints, splitting and blood oozed out.   
  
'Damn ! What did I do ?' Terry looked devastated. "I… I… I didn't do anything Drake ! I… I…"   
  
"You …?" Drake glared hard at Terry at the top of his eyes, the other unhurt hand trying to stop the oozing.   
  
"I…" his eyes which were wide opened. He reached his hands to his face and wanted to push up his glasses, that was then he realised that he did not wore it today. His hand went back to his original position, behind his back. He looked onto the floor. "I'm very sorry Drake…"   
  
"Sorry ? Sorry ? What's the use ? You already injured me you, bustard !"   
  
'Bustard…' he felt crushed.   
  
"You… You… You ill-mannered, uncivilized little idiot !" cursed Drake.   
  
Terry kept quiet. He has no rights to talk in anyway. He had injured him.   
  
He injured someone.   
  
"Doesn't your parents teach you any manners ? What ? Your mother does a low classed bitch that doesn't stays at home to teach you ?"   
  
'Low class bitch ? My mother… That's it ! Line snapped !' Terry lifted his head a little. He stared at Drake.   
A serious stare.   
  
That was when he totally shut up. Probably his light brown eyes had somehow turned unbelievable scary. Or was it the tension that brought around the atmosphere.   
  
"My mother is a free lance interior designer," Terry repeated quietly and then looked down again.   
  
"So, was that to defend your mother's real job ?"   
  
That was something Drake would probably regret that he had ever, ever said this line.   
  
"No."   
  
Drake looked away, despite that he had hurt his hand, he tried to irritate him more.  
  
"TUP"  
  
Drake was sent across the hallway right onto the water cooler, beside the toilet, right at the end.   
  
People stared at him.   
  
Terry left his fit hanging in the air.   
  
Scarlet slowly walked out from the toilet.   
  
Her eyes were filled with tears.   
  
Terry's eyes went soften. Then he kept back his fit. He slouched once again. He looked away.   
  
Scarlet bent down and stroke Drake's hair. "Are you okay, Drake ? Does it hurt ?"   
  
'I'm not going to care if she is being nice to him or is she is going to despise me…'  
  
"Terry, you moron ! I thought you were a nice guy ! How can you hit someone until this state ?" She asked with tears in her eyes, rolling down one by one.  
  
"I didn't mean it. If only he didn't say the last line…" he answered silently.   
  
"You are such a jerk, Terry !" she then turned back to Drake and tried to comfort him and nursed him.  
  
Terry shut his eyes once.   
  
His mind then sketched out Scarlet in tears.  
  
He could not bear seeing it again, he opened his eyes and turned around. He took his books and shut the locker and walked away.   
  
As he walked pass others, they gave causal remarks like; "Gee, Parker, you're a freak !", "Are you possessed ?"…  
  
But they did not do anything to his mind. The only thing that was in it was, Scarlet's crying face.  
  
'You don't care, right ? You don't like her ? She's only a frien…'  
  
He shook his head.  
  
' "You are such a jerk, Terry !" '  
  
He already had fallen in love with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
to be continued.... 


End file.
